Generally, this disclosure relates to the manufacture of horseback riding saddles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of weather resistant, durable saddles through the utilization of synthetic materials to produce and build up a saddletree.
Saddle manufacturing technology has not changed substantially since saddle manufacturing began several thousand years ago. Leather saddles produced with a rigid saddletree have been in use for over 2000 years due to their strength and durability when used in poor weather and for long sessions of work. Traditionally, saddles are made with a wooden saddletree that functions as a frame upon which the final saddle may be built up using leather. Despite the durability of leather and wood and their ability to stand up to harsh weather conditions, traditional saddles made of leather and wood are not entirely impervious to water, dirt, and damaging harsh sunlight. The combination of these elements may produce an environment in which even a leather and wood saddle may begin to deteriorate.
Many people work outside on horseback in all weather conditions and require a durable, reliable saddle to provide a stable connection between them and their horse. Furthermore, weight savings in a saddle are beneficial both to the rider and to the horse. Therefore, it would be desirable to produce a strong, weather resistant, durable, lightweight saddle at low cost.